The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to nonvolatile memory devices, program methods thereof, and memory systems including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices, which store data and enable the stored data to be read, are generally classified as either volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices lose data stored therein when power supply thereto is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices. Nonvolatile memory devices retain data stored therein even when power supply thereto is interrupted. Examples of the nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM) devices, programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices, erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, flash memory devices, phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, and ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices. Among these nonvolatile memory devices, flash memory devices may be generally classified as either NOR-type flash memory devices or NAND-type flash memory devices.